Self Control
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: Ciel feels horny. He wants Sebastian. Will he able to lure Sebastian into his bedroom? First lemon, so yeah... wrote it for a very long time. Enjoy! WARNING: MALEXMALE, SEXUAL CONTENT, UNDERAGE SEX.


"Hnn… Sebastian, my entire back is tense. Massage it." The boy in the throne-like chair flexed his shoulders and neck and groaned at the sore feeling that coursed through him. He then peeked from under his lashes at his demon butler, who seemed to be a little tenser now. "Could it be he likes me?" Ciel grinned, finding it very pleasing.

You see, Ciel fell in love with Sebastian a couple of months ago, and he finally mastered up enough courage to create a master-plan under the name "seduce Sebastian and find out if he likes me as well".

"Yes, my lord" was the usual reply Sebastian gave as he escorted his master to the bedroom. "I think there is something he wants… a particular something. Perhaps, me?" the demon grinned hypothetically.

When both of them arrived to Ciel's bedroom the boy immediately started to pull on his clothes. "Please, young master, let me help you" Sebastian was by Ciel's side in a second, unbuttoning the silver buttons on the snow-white shirt. Sebastian let his hands to linger a little longer than necessary, taking in the warmth of the body underneath his fingertips. That didn't pass unnoticed by Ciel. He grinned once again, now knowing that his demon butler wants him for sure.

Just when Sebastian finished unlacing and taking off Ciel's boots and socks he made a gesture to the pants, but little delicate hands wrapped around his wrists and the earl's sweet voice said above him "That's enough for now, Sebastian." Then the hands that held Sebastian's wrists dragged the demon's hands over the exposed ivory stomach and chest that seemed to glow in the dark, making Sebastian gulp as he rose, feeling his pants going tighter by every passing second.

Ciel then turned towards his bed and flopped down on it, stomach first. Sebastian just stood there and stared at the perfectly curved back of his master, until the same sweet voice shook him back to reality "I'm waiting, Sebastian."

"My apologies, young master" Sebastian apologized while smirking mentally and taking off his tailcoat and vest. He proceeded to come closer to his master, leaned down and started rubbing the little shoulders gingerly. "Harder, demon." The earl commanded. That made Sebastian's pants go even tighter, imagining his master saying the same words…but in a different connotation. In any case, Sebastian obeyed, rubbing stronger at the pale skin and massaging out all the tension and kinks. A low moan floated out of the young master's mouth, as he arched his back a little. To any normal person, it would look like the most natural thing to do when someone massages your sore back. But to Ciel it was a way to tease his butler even more, and to Sebastian it was the most erotic sound he has ever heard. The little earl wasn't done with just one moan. He kept groaning as the big, but gentle hands massaged out all he soreness, making him feel incredibly good. "Hnnn~ Sebastian" he groaned arching his back beautifully. He slumped down upon the pillow and looked at his seemingly calm demon butler with half-lidded eyes. "Take off your gloves." he drawled out lazily, and turned away pretending not to see the bulge in Sebastian's trousers.

The butler saw it as a chance to get back at his master, and he proceeded to purr "yes, my lord" and bite the glove by one of the finger dragging it off with his teeth sexily. He then did the same thing with the other glove, and the two pieces of fabric fluttered quietly down to the carpet covered floor. Sebastian knew Ciel was watching him in the mirror across the room, and even though Ciel turned away from him, Sebastian succeeded to detect the slight pink hue that adorned the boy's porcelain face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the boy seductively, trying to get over his little defeat. Sebastian bowed and continued to rub the petit back applying more force on the sensitive spots he found by the tiny gasps his master gave from time to time.

The sly demon decided to get back at his master, so he touched mainly the newly found sensitive spots, going over them with feathery touches, making the boy underneath squirm and try unsuccessfully stifle groans.

At some point Ciel gave an extremely loud gasp and flipped himself over at once seizing the butler's hands by the wrists. "What is it, young master?" Sebastian asked, partly already knowing the answer, but just wanting to be absolutely sure. "That's enough, Sebastian." The earl said breathlessly. He pulled as forcefully on the hands as he could and Sebastian complied gladly falling more and more onto his wanting master. Just before he almost fell on the boy he freed his wrists with a flick and positioned his hands and both sides of Ciel's head. "Are you sure, master?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Instead of answering Ciel just grabbed Sebastian's head with both hands and crashed their lips together passionately. Sebastian immediately decided to deepen the kiss and glided his tongue upon Ciel's silky lower lip. The boy complied and opened his mouth, moaning in pleasure when he felt the demon's bittersweet tongue snaking its way inside. He tightened the grip around Sebastian's jet black hair and pulled on it arching his back beautifully.

"So impatient, young master." Sebastian whispered affectionately against his face and proceeded to Ciel's delicate neck, leaving a hot trail with his lips behind. He gave the boy's pale neck a few kisses, before biting it none too gently, but still not breaking the skin. Ciel cried out in pain, but hummed approvingly when an apologetic tongue licked the irritated area soothingly.

Since he held his weight on his two hands Sebastian could use only his mouth on his master, and he wasn't happy about it. He kicked off his shoes and flipped him and Ciel over so the boy straddled him. The demon's eyes twinkled like wine in a glass. "You're beautiful, young master." he said gently running his now free hand over the boy's exposed petite chest, brushing a nipple along the way.

Ciel shuddered as the sensation coursed through him as he blushed at the comment and focused on taking off Sebastian's shirt without a word. He wanted to tell Sebastian how much he means to him, but he was absolutely sure he would stutter, and he absolutely refused to stutter and give his demon a reason to smirk teasingly at him. Since he wasn't good with buttons it didn't go too well, and the boy just tried to rip the shirt off in frustration. The butler chuckled almost inaudibly and took Ciel's small hands in his, helping him to undo the buttons properly. Cobalt blue met garnet red and the two males didn't take off their eyes from each other all the while the white garment was unbuttoned slowly. The process was filled with unspoken emotion and passion, but the eyes gave away both of them. Sebastian then freed himself of the shirt accidentally bumping his hips with Ciel's. They both grunted and the master grounded his hips down already longing for the delicious friction, eliciting a groan out of both of them.

The boy leant in to explore his butler's chest and his fingers crept up to the flesh feeling the fine muscles underneath the flawless skin. Sebastian cupped the boy's face in his hands and brought it down for a sweet lingering kiss. Their tongues mingled and rubbed each other, and when they parted a shining string of saliva connected their mouths.

By now Ciel started panting softly and digging his fingers into Sebastian's flesh. The demon liked the slight pain, and in his turn he pinched and twisted his master's cute little nipples. Ciel gasped loudly and shut his eyes forcefully try not to give away any more embarrassing noises. The butler pulled his master's face towards him and caressed it gently with the back of his hand. "Please, young master, look at me." he whispered into the delicate ear before sucking on the lobe. Ciel moaned and arched his back while blushing furiously as his especially sensitive ear was attacked lovingly. "Please, young master, I want to hear you. Not only your body is beautiful, but your voice as well." The butler said gently sliding his fingertips over the spot just behind the boy's ear. Said male gasped slightly and opened his eyes to meet with warm pools of red. For a while or two there was nothing but caressing hands and silence. "C-Ciel…" the boy finally uttered shakily, ignoring his stubborn pride. "Call me Ciel w-when we're like this." He stuttered.

-"Yes, Ciel." The butler answered before kissing his master tenderly again. One of the demon's hands continued playing with the boy's chest while the other grazed the boy's still covered thigh, pressing into the crotch occasionally. "Ahh~ Get everything off. Yours too." Ciel ordered through a moan, and Sebastian happily complied. "It seems that his bossy side is kicking in again" he thought with a grin. The pants and underwear were thrown carelessly aside and both males sighed in relief when their arousals were finally freed.

"Now then…" whispered Sebastian teasingly as he rolled himself and his master over. He brushed his hand over the grayish-blue damp locks of his master and traced the delicate little jaw with his nimble fingers. The demon let his hand fall onto the pale chest underneath him and dragged it over southwards, letting the nails scrape a little over the skin, leaving a few red marks. "Hng, Sebastian, stop teasing" Ciel groaned in frustration as the butler's hands brushed over his inner thighs, never touching his hot arousal.

The next moment the boy arched his back and screamed. He has never experienced this amount of instant euphoria until this moment, when Sebastian swallowed him whole. Ciel gritted his teeth and held tightly onto the jet black hair of is butler. He was panting, wheezing, moaning and feeling like he's going to suffocate in all this pleasure. Too much pleasure, there isn't supposed to be this much in the world. The answer came when Sebastian nipped slightly on the member in his mouth which sent Ciel over the edge. Pain, pleasure, together, in perfect harmony.

"I'm not done yet, Ciel." the demon grinned when he brought his head back to Ciel's eye level. The boy watched, fascinated and wide-eyed, as Sebastian wiped the remaining seed off his lips with two fingers. The two digits then were brought to the boy's plump lips, and Ciel didn't need Sebastian to hint him what to do. He sucked in the long fingers, and tasted himself on them as Sebastian kissed all over his face sweetly.

Only when the fingers were wholly wet Sebastian got them out of Ciel's mouth. "Ciel" he breathed "even if you ask me now, it is too late to stop". The fingers were slowly brought to the boy's opening, just circling it. "I know" Ciel gulped down "but I want it." he stated and pulled Sebastian by his neck down for a kiss. The moment their lips met Sebastian's finger entered him, and tears appeared in Ciel's eyes. He blinked them off, not wanting to seem weak and concentrated at Sebastian's sweet tongue in his mouth. After a while the pain in his backside turned into dull pleasant feeling, and Ciel started driving himself down on the digit to increase it. This was Sebastian's cue, and he inserted a second digit into the panting boy. "Hnnn~" Ciel whined quietly at the weird feeling inside and pressed the butler's head closer to his own. To distract his little lover Sebastian's second hand moved down to stroke Ciel's member gently, an action that made the boy arch into him. Sebastian held his balance well as one of his hands was stroking, and the other curling and scissoring inside his little lover.

"You're ready?" he asked when Ciel once again began writhing against him. Ciel nodded his head fiercely. Sebastian got his fingers out of the boy, and entered him with one strong move. Ciel screamed again and shut his eyes tightly as he felt the unusual heat in himself. Sebastian began moving, gently at first, but with each passing second his rhythm increased, and soon the sound of snapping and slapping of flesh against flesh filled the whole room. All kind of sighs and little moans were tumbling down from Ciel's mouth, and at some point he pulled Sebastian into a kiss, again. The skilled demon continued to move inside the boy, not breaking the rough kiss even once.

Faster, faster, until they both saw stars. With an animalistic growl Sebastian came inside Ciel, and the boy fell into ecstasy again, releasing his heat into Sebastian's still-stroking hand.

Later, when they both curled around each other Sebastian asked "What were you even thinking, Ciel?"

-"I wanted you." the boy answered simply, caressing the demon's biceps absent-mindedly. Sebastian's chuckles sent ripples down his chest. "That's my bocchan" he smiled into the kiss he planted on Ciel's cheek.

Soon the boy was soundly sleeping, totally satisfied, and Sebastian watched him all night long.


End file.
